Cyber Raptured
by broken-helix
Summary: Over summer holidays Harry meets someone though an online chat room. Who is his new infatuation? Only time will tell.
1. No Such Luck

Disclaimer- I dont own harry potter

The train jerked to a shaky stop causing the three passengers sitting in a lone car at the back of the train to sway int heir seats. The three stood up and turned to exit the compartment they had shared, each dragging heavy trunks. Ron, the first off the train turned to look at his two companions. He set down Pig's cage on top his trunk and helped Hermione with her trunk as she stepped down onto the platform. She smiled at Ron and stepped out of the way for the last passenger. Having grown another two inches taller and finally begun to fill out Harry Potter was beginning to become a very attractive man. Just ending his sixth year at Hogwarts and now dreading what the summer held for him. The last summer had been horrid. No friends. No fun. No anything.

_How is it that two fat men and a twig woman seem to be able to suck the fun out of everything about summer? Scratch that, suck the fun out of everything....The only thing that Dudley can suck is the cream filling out of a doughnut._

His jade eyes looked down upon his two best friends, now a happy couple, and he smiled.

"Guess it's gonna be another while before I get to see you two again?" He questioned putting a fake smile on his face.

_Never a real smile...just keep smiling..._

Hermione smiled and turned to her trunk. Ron went a little red and began to speak .

"Well Harry. Hermione had this idea...you know how you...well, can't send any owls'

_Thanks for reminding me you asshole..._

Hedwig had been killed that winter while delivering a letter to Siris; who was currently hidden somewhere deep in the woods of British Columbia. Her death had only been confirmed a few weeks ago with the arrival of an owl from Siris saying he had found her dead in an open field.

_He never did mention how she died._

Ron continued after a small pause 'So since Hermione is staying with me this summer,' a small blush appeared on Ron's cheeks slowly creeping its way up to the tips of his ears, 'We bought you something so you can stay in contact with us."

Hermione finished shifting though her trunk and pulled out a rectangular flat box and placed it in Harry open arms.

_What the fuck?_

Harry opened it ripping though the brown packaging paper to reveal a laptop box.

"What?" He questioned before using his head.

"Well,' Hermione started, 'I have my laptop and I keep it with me at all times. So while I'm at Ron's you can email us and talk on MSN and in chat rooms." She smiled brilliantly. Harry looked at her perfect pearly whiles.

_Good thing she shrunk them, those braces would still be on otherwise. _

Harry frowned realising the flaw in this plan.

"I don't have the internet." He stated flatly the small glimmer of hope he had to keep in contact with his friends ripped from his fingers because of a small cable.

"Well,' Hermione started again. 'I thought of that so I got you a wireless internet adaptor and set you up."

_You are brilliant Hermione. _

"I even locked everything with passwords. I wrote them down on this paper." Hermione dug in her robe pocket for a moment and produced a small slip of paper. Written on it were passwords in purple ink and what they were for beside them in green.

"This way even if they,' Harry knew who 'they' were and an image of his aunt uncle and even worse Dudley surfaced in his mind, 'got there greedy little hand on it they wouldn't be able to get into your chat logs or files." Harry felt a bubble of happiness explode in his chest. He would be able to talk to his friends. He would be able to keep in contact with people he knew and loved. He could get on to porn sites.

_I'm sure she meant me to..._

Harry wrapped his arms around both Ron and Hermione.

"Guys, thank you so much, you don't even know what this means to me." He mumbled into their ears.

"Well take it as payback for the Quidditch world cup mate." Ron smiled cheekily. Harry nodded at them both. He opened his trunk and placed the laptop inside on top of his belongings and turned to walk out into the Muggle world. Maybe this summer wouldn't be as wretched as he thought it would be.

Harry was the first to lug his trunk out of the hidden pathway into Platform 9 3/4 his now chin length hair brushing against his forehead causing him to tuck it behind his ear.

_Why I let it grow I don't know. It's just more of a hassle. _

His right ear now visible the other occupants of the train station could see the three glittering stones imbedded in the silver earings he had pierced though his ears the night Hedwig died. Why he had done it Harry didn't know but the sight of the drops of blood as they dripped slowly from his ear somehow eased the pain slightly. The stones were a toxic green bringing out the lighter tones in Harry's deep jade eyes. He heard Ron and Hermione come though the hidden entrance and began to walk toward the group of red headed people standing a few paces ahead of him.

"Harry dear!" Mrs Weasly yelled catching sight of him over Ginny's head. She rushed forward and gathered him up into an expected hug. Harry smiled into her shoulder.

"How are you doing Harry dear? Alright I assume. Oh my..." She trailed off catching sight of Harry's resent additions to his appearance. "Harry dear. Earrings really? Why I just got Bill to take that awful earing of his out and now you go on and add three! And your hair!" She protested further. "How about when you come for a visit you let me trim it a bit hmm?"

Harry opened his mouth to defend his new found image when Ron appeared behind him, Harry noticed Ron's arm has sneaked its way around Hermione's waist.

"Mom, leave Harry alone. The last thing he needs right now is for you to pick him apart."

As Ron and his mother launched into an argument, Harry glanced around looking for the Dursleys.

_Two overly obese pigs and an out of place light post shouldn't be that hard to find. _

He spotted them standing over near the exit. Vermons arms crossed across his chest. Dudley, even though it was never imaginable, looked fatter then ever. Aunt Petunia had one scrawny hand on Dudley's fat shoulder. Harry turned to the now bickering family.

"Look I have to go,' he gestured to his...

_Prison guards_

Harry quickly said his goodbyes and thanked Ron and Hermione again for their gift and pulled his trunk quickly toward his Aunt Uncle and Dudley. He untucked his hair from behind his ear and straightened his posture lifting his chin as he strode toward them. His Uncle must have seen him coming and whispered something into Petunia's ear. She shook her head and removed her hand from Dudley's shoulder.

"Boy," Vermon said as soon as Harry was in earshot. "What is the meaning of...of...this?"

He gestured toward Harry's locks of jet black hair.

"There is no meaning." Harry responded quickly making eye contact with the broad man.

"He looks like a girl." Dudley added snickering behind his Aunt Almost trying to conceal himself.

_Good luck._

"Go get in the car before someone I know sees you with us." The three of them turned and exited the train station, leaving Harry there momentarily. He glanced behind him hoping, almost praying to catch a glimpse of a familiar face. Someone coming at the last second to take him somewhere, anywhere but the Dursleys'.

_No such luck. _


	2. Alohomora

Disclaimer: Hp and his universe is not mine

A/N: Things I forgot to clarify in my last chapter haha. This is an A/U fic so all mistakes as they are called are done for a reason. Thank you for your reviews they are muchly so appreciated by moi. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

Chapter 2: _Alohomora_

Harry pulled his trunk out the revolving doors without difficulty and headed in the direction of Uncle Vernon's unsightly ass. He quickly caught up and walked two paces behind the group. He caught sight of a group of school girls wearing kilts a few inches too short. They giggled and waved as Harry passed them.

"Hi there." One of them purred. Harry turned and winked at the group as he continued to walk, he received an icy glare from Dudley when he did so. Harry pushed the girls to the back of his mind. They were the last thing Harry was interested in. Ever since he had gotten over Cho his interest had shifted from the fairer sex. When Harry had first figured out he was gay he was confused. He, after all, didn't have much to look at, at home.

_Ugly mother fucker. He's gained at least twenty pounds, maybe more. The pitiful fool probably thought those girls were looking at him. _

Harry laughed to himself at the thought of a group of girls ever giggling at Dudley, unless they were giggling about the fact his fly was down. They reached the dark family car quickly enough. Harry loaded his trunk into the boot of the car and slammed it shut. He went to the left passenger door and quickly got in. Vermon didn't wait for him to buckle up before he pulled out the parking spot.

The ride home was uneventful. Harry hated everything about it. The music was bad. The traffic was bad. Even the scentless air reaked of some unknown sent that just seemed to piss Harry off even more. By the time they had pulled into the drive way of their cosey little home Harry was ready to just go to his room. He quickly unloaded his trunk and pulled in into the house closing the door behind him.

His uncle aunt and Dudley all chose to ignore him, not that he minded in the very least. He hauled his heavy trunk up the flight of stairs and into his room. Looking around the barren room he sighed. This would be his home for the next two months.

_Shit hole._

Harry unpacked a few of his things, mainly clothes, and set them in their proper places. He smirked looking down at the shirts he had fixed the months before returning to the Dursleys. He had shrunken Dudley's old pants down to a more appropriate size and had even bought some shirts from a wizard shop. Nothing to fancy, but one shirt did prevent the wearer from smelling of bodily odours. He looked down at his current attire. Black pants, green shirt. He shrugged, good enough. He searched though the pockets of his pants and pulled out a box of cigarettes.

_Thank god I have this to get me though the months. _

Putting the box under the hidden floor board Harry unloaded what he had been waiting for. The laptop. He sat down on the floor placing the laptop in front of him and flipped up the screen. Pressing the power button he waited for a moment then his desktop came up.

_Hermione..._

The picture that adorned his screen was that of Hogwarts and it's ground.

_Thank Hermione later._

He smiled and looked quickly for the internet link. Then came across a password box.

_Password? Oh right_

Harry stuck his hand into his pocket and withdrew the slip of paper. Looking down he found the appropriate one.

_Alohomora_

His hands flew over the keyboard remembering using them while still attending elementary school with Dudley. His eyes grew wide as the internet window opened. It was a Wizarding Network. A link to the daily prophet, links to chat rooms of a shapes sizes and topics. He scrolled his mouse over to the Daily Prophet link and clicked. A new window opened revealing the front page cover. Harry quickly scanned it no really taking any care to actually read what it said. Then a message popped up in a new window.

YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR DAILY FIX OF THE ONE AND ONLY GOLDEN BOY CLICK HERE!!!

Harry pondered before clicking the link and instancy regretting it. It was a porn site. But not a normal one. None of the picture were photographs but rather just highly realistic drawings of him and various others. Although he knew he should close the link a small voice in the back of his head encouraged him on.

_Just look a few. After all it is you that its of you have all right to look. _

Harry scrolled down the page looking at the artwork, if it could be called that.

_Me mastrabating, me and random girls, me and..._

He stopped at a particular box looking at the picture. His eyes growing with fear as he realise who the man was standing behind him placing butterfly kisses on his shoulder blades.

_Professor? Pro...Pro..._

His mind didn't seem able to find the last name of one of his Professors. He quickly scrolled to the top of the page looking desperately for the exit box. Finding it quickly he closed the box and was returned to the Daily Prophet. Leaning back on his arms he sighed.

_Sick perverts. _

Harry easily ignored the slight twinge he had felt in the pit of his stomach when he had seen the picture. He shook his head of the thoughts of him and one of his Professors and leaned forward once again to click on the blinking box at the bottom of the screen.

A conversation box popped up he was talking to one Prefect H.

PrefectH: Hey Harry! It's me Hermione!

Harry's heart jumped. He clicked the convo box and began to type.

Jaded: Hey Hermione!

_Cool name Hermione. _

PrefectH: How are you liking the computer?

Jaded: It's so great thanks so much Hermione! I love the background.

PrefectH: I thought you might Harry. Have you been to any sites yet?

Harry pondered if he should or shouldn't tell Hermione of his discovery.

Jaded: Ya actually one was really weird it was of pictures of me and...random wizards doing highly sexual things.

_Best not to mention names. _

PrefectH: Well Harry there are a lot of those sites around. People can't help but think your hot you know. A lot of wizards have sites about you. Some of them nice some not some...rather racy if you catch my drift. There are some about professors at school. There is even one, believe it or not, about Professor Snape an people who thinks he's really hot.

Harry's mouth opened and shut. She had this was of getting so close to his problems and not even knowing it.

Jaded: Sick perverts I'm still sixteen!

PrefectH: YA thats why there sites counting down the days till your legal. Lol

Jaded:...Lol?

PrefectH: Oh right I forgot you've never had this before Lol Laugh out loud.

Jaded: Oh...well im going to go to bed now I'll talk to you tomorrow Hermione. Bye Say hi to Ron for me.

He exited the convo box and all the other open windows and tuned off the laptop. That was a little to much excitement for him in one night.

_I wonder how many sites there are out there about me...._

Harry resolved in his mind tomorrow night would be the day he could look for these sites

_After all they are about me and I have the right to know. _

He nodded convincing himself that was the reason for his wanting to look. He looked around his room for a placed to but his laptop and decided that under the floor board would be best. He shifted some things around and made just enough space for it to fit. After sliding the board back over he jumped up onto his bead and drifted off into sleep. And not a very dry one.


	3. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: Hp is not mines...although I wish Severus was drool

A/U: thank you for the reviews they are muchly so appreciated. This chapter hints at slash so if you don't like it please don't read it because I gave you a warning and I don't need reviews that sounds like this : " You never mentioned this is a slash fic! Guy on guy is gross your going to hell you sinner BURN BURN!!!" or anything like that. So you are warned. And this story will eventually become slash so Bwah on slash haters!

Harry awoke the next morning to the sticky feeling on his comforter and sheets.

_Bloody hell. _

Thanking Merlin he did the laundry he made his bed knowing he would wash the mess up later in the day. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt this one a deep purple. He pulled it on over his head and looked on the floor for the pair of pants he had on yesterday. He pulled them on over yesterday boxers. He glanced at himself in the mirror and noticed he was missing one thing for his appearance to be complete. Glasses.

He walked over to the small night stand next to his bed and quickly slipped them onto the bridge of his nose. Looking in the cracked mirror that Dudley must have broken sometimes this year Harry combed his hair with his fingers and left his room. Padding his way silently down the stairs and into the kitchen Harry saw the other three occupants of his house were already awake.

"Good Morning." Harry said as he entered the kitchen. His gesture made no effect on the three as they sat their eyes glued to the TV that was located in the kitchen. Harry opened the fridge and pulled out an apple. Quickly rinsing it under the tap he took a large bite of the fruit and began to watch the news with his family.

"In later news a local bank has been robbed. The police are refusing interviews and not much is known about the robbery."

Harry's eyes widened at what he saw next. As they began to show the footage of the robbery, he was sure he had seen one of the intruders produce a wand. Harry knew it was not common for Wizards to rob muggle banks. After all what use was muggle money? He took a few steps closer as sketches of the robbers came up. Deciding to himself he did not know any of them. He shook his head.

_Must have been seeing things._

He turned away and walked to the garbage and tossed out what was left of his apple.

"Were having company over today." Vermon said in a need to know tone. Harry turned knowing he was being addressed.

"Were having a small gathering to welcome Mrs. Figg's niece to town. She's new and will be staying with her for the summer." Harry's eye brows rose.

_I wonder if she's a witch..._

"So I expect you to be on your best behaviour. She'll be here around one so be ready. And change your clothes into something clean."

Harry nodded and left the kitchen retreating back into his room. He glanced in the mirror at his appearance and ran his fingers though his hair again working out any knots he might have missed before. He went over to his dresser and shifter though the shirts and pants he had brought with him. Pulling out a clean pair of jeans and a bottle green t-shirt he began to strip.

His body had grown and matured over the years at Hogwarts. He was no longer a lanky boy but he was quickly becoming, for lack of better words, a stud. He had developed defined chest and abdominal muscles and his lightly tanned skin gave him the looks of some kind of hero from ancient Greece.

He pulled off the purple shirt he had put on that morning and pulled on the green one instead.

_This one looks better anyway._

He kicked off his dirty pants and boxers and looked down at himself. His leg muscles flexed and relaxed as he clenched them. Smirking he looked down at his man hood.

That is the most impressive muscle on my body.

He smiled naughtily and walked over to his dresser again and pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on. He heard a knock on the door and turned to face it.

"Yes?" He asked yelling though the door.

"Are you changed yet?" His uncle yelled though the door back at him.

"Almost." He responded.

"Good, we need you to watch the house were going out for a bit. We will be back around twelve. Don't answer the phone. We don't need anyone asking any questions about the random boy in our house."

Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled up his pants. Why did he need to be dressed for that. He heard his uncle's footsteps going down the stair and decided it was safe for him to get out his laptop.

He set it up quickly this time having memorized the password. He read the paper looking for any signs of Voldemort on the horizon. Finding none he began randomly clicking links to sites. Most of them were boring ones about what was going on in the world, or chat rooms about spells and potions. Then he clicked on one that caught his interest.

Ever tired of being someone you're not?

_Yes_

Want to be someone else...just for a little while?

_Why not? _

He clicked on the link and a box opened up.

_A chat room. _

He decided that it was innocent enough and began to fill in a profile.

Name: Jaded

Age:18

_So I lied a bit_

Looks: Black hair, green eyes, medium to tall.

Personality: Not a golden boy.

_Why did I put that? I am the golden boy. But the whole point of this is to be something you want to be. Someone I'm not_

So harry left his profile and clicked the sign up. Quickly a convo box popped up. There were only about five other people online chatting but what was to be expected at eleven in the morning.

Huffly: That was such an excellent story I can't believe you could say that.

Fadedburgandy: Oh please Huffly, they portrayed the real people all wrong and where was the plot!

Huffly: That's why its called pwp! PLOT WHAT PLOT

Jaded: If you don't mind me asking what story is this.

LINK TO I NEED A HERO

Huffly: We can get their opinion if you don't believe me.

Onyx: I think they will agree with me and F.B in saying that Snape and Harry would never act that way together. It is a wrong portrayal of character. And I would know. I do attend Hogwarts.

Huffly: So do I!

Onyx: ya and I bet you just ogle Snape instead of learning anything important.

Harry read the rest of the convo that showed up before clicking the link. He read the first paragraph with no avail. It was a story about him.

_Why would someone write about me? I'm not that interesting. _

"**Potter Detention!" Professor Snape announced to the class his eyes **

** shining with menacing hatred. Harry whimpered. He would never **

** last under that stare and, although he hated the man before him, he**

** would always fall victim to it. He his lips defy his mind again as they **

** began to pucker almost dreaming of capturing his professor's lips in**

** his own...**

Harry's eyes shot open.

This, this is...porn....


	4. Maybe someone gets it

Disclaimer: Hp is not mines...although I wish Severus was I aslso wish he was tied naked to my bed...

Also disclamer: The poem in this chapter is copyrighted to my Friend Tiffany. She is an excellent poet and if you dare take her poem ad claim ti I hope you burn at the hands fo Elizabeth Bathory or worse...a clown... you are warned...

A/U: thank you for the reviews they are muchly so appreciated. This chapter hints at slash so if you don't like it please don't read it because I gave you a warning and I don't need reviews that sounds like this : " You never mentioned this is a slash fic! Guy on guy is gross your going to hell you sinner BURN BURN!!!" or anything like that. So you are warned. Oh yes and sorry this took so long.

* * *

Chapter 4. Maybe someone gets it.

Harry jolted back from the computer desperately searching for the exit but not finding it fast enough his eyes wandered back to the page.

**As Harry sat in detention writing out lines with his right hand his mind wandered to the potions master in front of him. **

"**Wish he could be just master" Harry murmured to himself while continuing to write. As more and more sensual images about the potions master surfaced in harry's mind his decided to put his left hand to good use. Sneaking it down the front of his robes he began to slowly rub his erect shaft though the material in his pants. Putting down his quill he began to slowly concentrate on this on activity. It was then that his lips betrayed him once again. **

"**Snape..." He muttered just a bit to loud for his liking. Glancing up he noticed the Potions master staring back at him. His cheeks flushed a pale pink and he tried to withdraw his hand from his robes. **

"**Mr. Potter." Snape started his voice seeming deeper then usual "What is it your doing in my potions class?" Harry stumbled for an answer. **

**Please that's not how it would happen...if it were to happen that is which would be never**

"**Nothing Professor." He mumbled coming up for a lack of a good answer. **

"**Wrong answer Potter. You were..touching yourself. Yes you were and in my potions class." Snape stood to his full height and strode over to Harry pulling the boy up by his shoulders. "You were fondling yourself and not very well at that." Harry looked up into his teachers eyes staring into the depths that flashed so many emotions at this time. Then without hesitation Snape fulled harry up into a kiss. Harry murmured his disagreement but was soon co-operating without objection...**

Huffly: So Jaded what did you think?

Jaded:...It wouldn't happen like that.

Onyx: See F.B and I have been telling you that for weeks and you refuse to accept that.

Huffly: Sure what ever.

HUFFLY HAS JUST SIGNED OUT

Onyx: That is just like her to quit.

Fadedburgandy: lol that is so true. But I've g2g ttyl Onyx!

Onyx: farewell.

Jaded: bye...

FADEDBURGANDY HAS JUST SIGNED OUT

Jaded: You leaving to?

Onyx: No not any time soon. So what was your favourite part about the story? Any critique?

Jaded: Well I just don't think Harry would do that with a professor.

Onyx: oh please we all see the way he looks at Snape. Who could resist?

Jaded: ...I can think of a few people.

Onyx: Ya well these people are obviously pig headed Griffendors who have some kind of mental block and hate him just because he in head of Slytherin house. They can't see the fact he is an intelligent sensual man who, maybe is not the most attractive specimen on the planet, is a very...sexual person.

_Now that you mention it his voice is rather sensual...deep and soothing...and who cares if I tell this guy...or girl...that I've got some silly childish crush on Snape...It's not like they know who I am. _

Jaded: Ya I can see where your coming from there. But why would Snape have relations with a student?

Onyx: Maybe he's not as innocent as he looks ;)

Jaded: Hahaha ya I can see that.

Onyx: So do you write?

Harry stopped and thought. Did he write.

_Yes I do._

Jaded: Just some poems, nothing huge.

Onyx: Would you mind sharing one with me?

Jaded: Ya sure just give me a sec to type it out.

Harry dove under his bed and wrenched open the floor board. He pulled out a leather bound book and flipped to a random page. There was no fear with this person. Harry understood why.

_I'm never going to meet this person. So who cares if they know how fucked up I am? After all there reading stories about me and Professor Snape! _

Jaded: Ok this one is one of my favourite so please don't laugh.

Onyx: I'll laugh if I feel like it, type it out already.

Jaded: ok

_Some ones a bit snarpy_.

Jaded:

Bitter Hope

Banish the memories

Strike out the light

Leave me in solitude

Leave me in night

Remove the feelings

Relax in the dark

Enfolded in ice

Forever now marked

Be rid of the future

Be gone now the past

Leave me in chaos

Let the pain last

Enveloped by memories

Of what's never to be

Chased by these demons

From which I can't flee

In darkness I'm bound

In solôus I cope

If ever eternally

ill hold bitter hope

_This one has got to be my favourite_

Harry reminded himself reading it over on the glowing blue screen as Onyx typed hi or her response.

Onyx: Depressing, thought provoking and angst along with a slight twinge of empathy, something not felt very often by myself, I would say that is quite excellent.

Shocked Harry hurriedly responded. He had shown this poem to both Hermione and Ron both who seemed to ignore the deeper meaning and only read the words.

Jaded: Thank you. I think your probably the only person that's actually gotten it.

Onyx: then your showing stupid people.

Jaded: Haha.

Onyx: Well Jaded I'm off but I'll add you to my friends index to show me when you online.

Harry glanced to the small figure showing two people hugging at the corner of his screen and moved his mouse over it. It showed the word 'friends' in the small box that appeared under it he clicked it. Then reading the options he clicked add friend. The name Onyx appeared in the friends section.

Jaded: I added you to mine to. :)

Onyx: Well I had fun critiquing both smut and an excellently written poem with you. Have a tolerable day. Farewell.

Jaded: Terra.

Harry closed the conversation box and smiled.

_Maybe someone gets it after all_


End file.
